


I'll always be with you, my darling

by Kiwi1624



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5492591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwi1624/pseuds/Kiwi1624





	I'll always be with you, my darling

Peggy stood outside the diner, watching the woman she loved rehearse her script. 

She always knew Angie would become an actress one day. It was only a matter of time. 

Stepping inside she smiled and looked around to make sure they were alone. 

"Darling. Are you ready to go" she asked softly as she wrapped her arms around her waist, hugging her from behind. The flowers she had been holding were now in front of Angie 

Angie sank into Peggy's arms as they were around her "are these for me" she asked excitedly

"Nope. Their for the salt shaker. Of course their for you" she chuckled as she teased Angie 

Taking the violets she turned and kissed Peggy deeply "their beautiful English, thank you" she looked at them, smelling them she stood from her seat and walked with Peggy to the theater district. Once there, they walked to Angie's dressing room where Peggy took a seat on the small couch. Angie put the violets in a vase before turning to get dressed. She had grown used to having people in her dressing room, so she walked behind the divider before stripping. 

"Darling you don't have to hide from me" Peggy smiled 

With a soft chuckle Angie came out from behind the divider "I know, I've just gotten used to having to be behind it" 

Peggy bit her lower lip as Angie was halfway undressed. 

With a smile Angie put on a bit of a show as she got ready for the play. 

"Darling your going to do great" Peggy said softly "I'll be in the front row. Look at me if you have to. You've read your lines to me a million times, so do it again if you need to" she kissed her softly before turning and walking out if the room to go find her seat. 

Half way through the play, Angie had forgotten her lines. She immediately looked down at Peggy, hoping it would jog her memory. 

Noticing Angie's troubles, Peggy looked down at the script she held in her hand. Quickly finding the right page, she mouthed the words to Angie, who had quickly picked up on it and remembered her lines. 

When the play was over, Peggy walked back to Angie's dressing room "darling you were amazing" she said as she opened the door. She stopped when she saw their were others in the room 

"Who is this" the lady asked Angie and she didn't seem happy 

"She's my....roommate" Angie responded 

"She's not sup-"

"Yes I know. But I don't care. She helps me get ready" Angie protested 

The few people left the room as they didn't wish to argue 

"You never told me I wasn't allowed back here" Peggy said softly 

"That's because I knew you'd stop coming back" she chuckled 

"No, I'd just be more careful" she smiled 

With a small shake of her head, Angie changed into what she was wearing earlier

"Ready" Peggy asked softly 

"Ready" she smiled 

Lacing her fingers with Angie's, they disappeared into the crowd. As it started to thin, the two of them walked down the street, still holding hands. 

The streets were quiet. Almost too quiet. Peggy had the feeling they shouldn't be out here much longer. Seeing a man approaching them, she kept Angie close. He didn't look like a man you could easily trust. 

Walking past with no problem, Peggy let out a sigh. 

It wasn't until she heard Angie's faint voice that she worried. 

"English" Angie questioned as she held her side. She was quickly becoming weak and she fell into Peggy's arms. 

"Angie" Peggy cried as she held her. Holding her waist, she felt tears stinging her eyes "Angie no....no no no no...." She just kept repeating no. Holding her close Peggy out pressure on Angie side 

"Peggy" she chocked "how....how bad is it" 

Tears just kept streaming down Peggy's face. She couldn't lose Angie. Not now, not ever. "Your going to be fine" she cried 

"Don't lie to me English" 

"Help" Peggy cried "we need help over here" she yelled as loud as she could. Angie's body was slowly becoming limp and she fell to the ground. Peggy immediately fell to her knees and held the woman she loved. 

Knowing it was bad, Angie pulled Peggy as close as she could. She wasn't afraid of death. Not when she knew she had been living life the way she should be. She finally became an actress and she's fallen in love. She didn't need anything else "Peggy it's alright" she said softly as she used what strength she had left to kiss Peggy deeply "I love you, and this isn't your fault" she coughed

Peggy held her closer then she ever had before. Kissing her deeply she let tears continue down her face. 

As she felt Angie's hold loosen she knew she was losing her "Angie please" she cried "you can't leave me" 

It was no use. She was already gone. 

Peggy held her for hours just crying. The woman she loved died in her arms and their was noting she could do to stop it. 

Hearing a loud bang, everything went dark. 

Angie smiled brightly at her as she held out her hand "come on English, we can't be late" she said softly 

Taking her hand Peggy followed her into a bright white light. 

Peggy's body fell beside Angie's as she joined her in death.


End file.
